


Little Yasmine

by DaphneTaylor1983



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Poor Roger, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneTaylor1983/pseuds/DaphneTaylor1983
Summary: Roger is exhausted from looking after his daughter. Freddie needs to understand this.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Little Yasmine

**Author's Note:**

> My loves are loved

There was a cry at home. Roger tried to get his aching body moving. Finally he got up and went to the nursery. Yasmine lay in the cradle and cried. Roger took her and went to the kitchen.  
"Quiet Yas, darling. Please don't cry. Daddy is here. Roger prepared a bottle and fed her daughter. He rocked her, in tired arms. When the little girl fell asleep he returned to the bedroom and checked the time. It was already one in the morning and Freddie was still gone. He was recording and the mean Paul made sure he got home as late as possible. Roger lay down and fell asleep right away.  
Half an hour later, Yasmine began to cry again. Frustrated, Roger tried to get up again. Suddenly Freddie entered the bedroom.  
"Hi, honey. But I'm tired. Oh, Yasmi is crying."  
"You don't say honey?" Roger's tired voice dripped with sarcasm. He crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Well."  
"What, honey?"  
"Maybe you could kindly take care of your child. I can barely live."  
"Honey, I'm tired. The next time she's crying."  
"I will go to her with joy." Roger mocked his husband. Then he left the room. He hugged Yasmine to his chest and tears ran down his cheeks. Freddie quietly followed him. He looked at his husband with love. And with shame.  
The next day Freddie left for work in the morning. Roger came home later because he was with his mother. He was surprised that Freddie was at home  
"Hello, my two loves."  
"And you so early?"  
Freddie didn't answer. He went to them and hugged. I'll take care of the little one, rest darling."  
Roger was surprised. Because he was dirty, he decided to take a bath. Freddie put his daughter to sleep. Later, when she fell asleep, he came to Roger and sat down on the bath.  
"What time did you come?"  
"At two in the afternoon."  
"Why so early?"  
Freddie didn't answer for a moment, sliding the sponge on Roger's back. Then he stroked his hair.  
"I'm sorry for everything. I don't want you to leave. Paul is fired. From today I will be for you. Yesterday I saw how tired you are"  
Roger was surprised. However, he smiled. Freddie helped him wash himself. He kissed his love for a long time in the bedroom.  
"Go to sleep, honey. When Yasmine wakes up I will go to her."  
Roger leaned into Freddie's safe arms. The elder sang a lullaby to him until he fell asleep.


End file.
